


The Charity

by dustenigmas



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustenigmas/pseuds/dustenigmas
Summary: Mrs. Coulter notices a buzz in one of the halls of St. Sophia College. The old ladies were talking about shabby orphans wandering around Jordan College, and how they would like to organize a charity event to raise funds to help the needing ones.Mrs. Coulter's attention is redoubled on hearing about a little girl who has only two dresses and lives covered with mud; the disgust she feels on hearing about this story is nothing compared to the sickness she feels when her suspicions are confirmed - the orphan the ladies were talking about was one child, in particular, the daughter she struggled to forget the existence.
Relationships: Lyra Belacqua & Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter & Marisa Coulter's Daemon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope you have a great day and enjoy this fanfic

It didn't take much more than a week for Mrs. Coulter to be aware of what was happening at St Sophia College; for a few days, she had been hearing whispers in the hallways about a charity event that the ladies intended to organize to raise money. The initiative was to benefit young orphans in the area, who suffered from a lack of clothing and resources for the minimum of comfort. Mrs. Coulter thought it was a nice gesture, but she did not understand why the ladies were making such a fuss about it when she was around. 

Something wasn't right and Marisa found out what it was - Mrs. Coulter did what she knew best, she spied, studied, and gathered the information needed for her own conclusion. 

"We have to do this soon, winter is approaching and the children need a nice outfit to keep them warm." The principal of Santa Sofia said. 

"Especially those in and around Jordan College. Poor little things." Dame Hannah whispered back to the principal, as if afraid that someone would hear them. 

"Dame Hannah, tell me... Is the situation at Jordan College that serious? I know you've talked to some of the orphans... at least one in particular."

"Yes, madam. The girl has very little care at the college. The master tries to offer her the best but the magisterium has cut off much of the college's resources. When it comes to choosing with whom and on whom to spend... the college and the scholars become the priority." Dame Hannah said ruefully. 

"The child...?" 

"Ah! she is quite an energetic child, she always gets into trouble and drives the scholars crazy. The poor thing has only two dresses and an old coat to get through this winter..." 

"Asriel doesn't send her any resources?" 

"Only enough so she won't go hungry. I must say the girl has probably never eaten a piece of chocolate cake, such a common thing..." 

Something inside Marisa was screaming for her to leave the room, and pretend she never overheard that conversation but she couldn't do that. The long extinguished flame of motherhood began to light. Mrs. Coulter was a woman well known for always controlling her emotions very well - in this case, she could barely control her own breathing.

When the child she denied recognizing was sent to the convent and then to Jordan College, Marisa vowed to forget her; the woman and the golden monkey agreed not to think about the girl, ever! Both knew that was not possible, sometimes Mrs. Coulter imagined what it would be like to have the little child by her side, to mold and make her extraordinary - someone to continue her rising career in the magisterium and at St. Sophia's college.

Stupid ideas. The magisterium would not welcome an unmarried mother with a daughter out of wedlock - proof of their sin and ruin. Not even Asriel would allow such a thing. Asriel. He was responsible for the vulnerable situation the girl found herself in these days, according to the golden monkey. Blaming Asriel was the easiest thing to do at that moment, Mrs. Coulter knew that. The woman had her share of blame too, she just wouldn't admit it. 

Mrs. Coulter looked at her own clothes at that moment; they were comfortable, beautiful and the very last fashion in England up to that very month. She particularly never bothered spending a little fortune on clothes, appearance was important... At least that was what she always repeated to herself. Today, Mrs. Coulter had everything: a great flat in the heart of London, prestige at St Sophia and the magisterium, good clothes, and enough money to take as many journeys around the world as she wanted. She had so much and no one to share this comfortable and luxurious life. 

The little girl had nothing. Her bastard depended on charity.

The contrast was remarkable and Mrs. Coulter was sure that the ladies of St Sophia's college judged her. After all, she was part of the magisterium that was cutting into Jordan College's resources, and she was the woman who didn't mind taking on the bastard child. 

That afternoon, the matter was brought up by Mrs. Coulter herself at the table discussion on the scholastic sanctuary law, that remained in a few colleges, among which St Sophia's was not included. 

"I would like to join the task force for the charity auction you are trying to organize. I am sure I will be of great help... I have a couple of experiences in organizing fundraising events, and I know which guests we should invite if we want a good amount of money at the end of the afternoon." All the ladies were dumbfounded by Marisa's boldness in bringing up a subject that had not been discussed around her. They knew this was a delicate topic since it involved Mrs. Coulter's own bastard. 

"We would certainly appreciate it." Dame Hannah replied with a humble smile. 

The ladies were uncomfortable with Marisa's intrusion, fearful of the reprisal that the master of the College might give Saint Sophia. The ladies' college depended on materials and classes taught by some of the scholars sent by the master himself, the partnership was long-lasting and the women's study appreciated. The principal of St Sophia feared that if Mrs. Coulter got too close in action, Jordan's college would rebel. The master-protected girl was untouchable by Marisa and the forces of the Magisterium; those were express orders from Asriel and the law of the scholastic sanctuary. 

The principal looked at Marisa suspicious of the woman's good intentions. Was this another attempt by the woman to get closer to her own daughter? She had tried once before when Lyra was just a baby newly moved to the convent on orders from the Magisterium itself. At that time Marisa was forbidden to see the girl. 

"The event must be as soon as possible." One of the ladies spoke up. "It is almost winter already, and we cannot risk them going through another year in their simple clothes." 

"And we should keep in mind how many orphans we intend to help... Also whether we are going to extend the help to the Gyptian children as well." 

"With all due respect, as much as I would love to help the Gyptian children... I believe our good deed may be frowned upon by the heads of the families." Mrs. Coulter said as she remembered the rebellion that the Gyptians had towards the scholars, they adopted a very different lifestyle. 

"I only asked because some of the orphans children play with the Gyptian children and it can cause discomfort... After all, they are children, and children like being given gifts and comfort."

"Some even cause harm to the Gyptians..." Dame Hannah commented laughing. The statement was accompanied by giggles from the other ladies, except Marisa who didn't understand a thing. 

The golden monkey thought that the girl might be related to that. After all, what other reason would have for only them to be excluded from that sentence? Mrs. Coulter felt uncomfortable for the third time in the day with those ladies. They knew more about the bastard child than she did herself, and she would venture to say they knew even more than Asriel. 

An idea crossed Mrs. Coulter's mind, she would talk to Lady Hanna. The woman was the one who appeared to know the most about what was happening at Jordan College, specifically what was happening with her child. 

Once the details of the event had been gone over by Marisa and promptly noted down by the ladies present, Ms. Coulter asked Dame Hannah for a minute with the excuse that she needed to go over some names on the lists the woman was in charge of. 

"You were talking about her...? A few hours ago." 

"Her...? Ah! Lyra?" Dame Hannah wanted to be sure if that was what Lady Coulter wanted to know. 

Marisa merely nodded, anxious about the answer. 

As if the Principal of Santa Sofia College guessed the dangerous moment, she entered the conference room to talk to Marisa; the lady was surprised to see Dame Hannah and Mrs. Coulter staring at each other tensely in the room. 

"Is everything all right here?" 

"Yes. I was just asking if Dame Hannah wrote down all the names on the lists." Marisa tried to dissuade the woman, she knew the old lady would not approve of her question to Dame Hanna. 

"Actually, Mrs. Coulter wanted to know about the girl." Dame Hannah handed her over. The female scholar respected the question the woman asked her, for a moment she even empathized with Mrs. Coulter's genuine interest in Lyra's well-being, but then she remembered why the girl was at Jordan College and the master's instructions. 

The principal of Santa Sofia College looked at Marisa suspiciously. 

"Marisa, I respect and appreciate your willingness to help us. However, I don't think it would be well appreciated if this help comes to light, especially if it reaches the ears of the master of Jordan college. The girl is there for a reason and you would do well to remember that." The old lady didn't mince words, she got straight to the point. 

If Mrs. Coulter were to say that she didn't expect that kind of comment... she would be lying. The woman knew she would be questioned on her good intentions, especially since she had never before taken an interest in helping the ladies in raising funds for the orphans. She didn't care about children and even avoided discussion when that was the subject. Perhaps as a defense mechanism, to stop herself from thinking about the very child she didn't even have a picture of, who she didn't know how looked like, what she liked to eat most and if she had any friends. She didn't know anything. The only information she had so far was that Lyra had two dresses and a simple coat. A child who was clearly struggling. 

Marisa even thought of sending a shipment of brand new clothes to Lyra; College Master Jordan would have the shipment returned to the person who sent it if he knew it was from Mrs. Coulter - and he would know. If she could, she would measure no money to spoil the 'orphan' girl as she was titled a little. She wanted to share a little of what she had with Lyra. At the moment, all she could share was a list of contacts who would be attending the charity event. 

"I beg your pardon, Principal. I was only trying to be helpful. I know the role I have in the girl's life and I also know the master's rules very well." Neither Dame Hanna nor the principal seemed convinced by Marisa. 

"It would be better if you stayed behind the scenes." Dama Hannah suggested.

"You help us organize, as a proof of your good faith and intention... But you will not participate in the handover action, nor the reception of the guests at our event." 

Marisa realized that this was the best she could manage at the moment. At the moment. 

"I agree... As a demonstration of my good faith and intention." 

As she left the room, Mrs. Coulter listened to the discussion that Dame Hanna and the principal were having; the old lady was not happy with the proposal. That made Marisa walk out a little less irritated. 

That night, almost by the irony of fate, her personal chef made a chocolate cake. When the slice was served to Marisa it seemed as if the world stopped. Mrs. Coulter felt something tighten in her chest; a feeling that became frequent that day. Would she be ill? Looking at the golden monkey, she understood everything. They were feeling it: pain, worry, and longing for what they never had. They had a generous slice of chocolate cake in front of them, sitting at a plentiful table, and with a stunning view of London; their daughter was somewhere in Jordan College feeding on crumbs, no luxury, not knowing what a chocolate cake was. 

Marisa had everything and no one to share it with. 

Mrs. Coulter decided that no matter what anyone said, she would see the clothing delivery at Jordan College. She would be there no matter what. She would see Lyra at least once in her life. The golden monkey was fearful of the reprisals they might have if the magisterium found out, or the principal of Santa Sofia; he voiced his concerns to Marisa and was met with a slap and a shout. Marisa screamed that night without caring if it would make her look hysterical to the neighbors. She screamed with all her energy out of the frustration and fear she felt for the bastard child. 

In the days that followed, Marisa helped the ladies with all the organization and gave all the tips she considered fundamental for a good reception for the guests. The ladies listened carefully to everything and by the end of the evening they had exceeded their goal; Mrs. Coulter was proud of their efforts in making it all happen. After all, it was her own bastard who would be benefiting from it. The irony of fate: the mother with everything and the daughter having to receive charity. 

"I haven't changed my mind. My decision still stands, Marisa. You will not be taking part in the action." Said the principal when she saw Mrs. Coulter assembling the kits for the orphans the week after the event. 

"I expected nothing less." That was all Mrs. Coulter could say. The woman continued assembling the kits for the orphans. She had a plan, Lyra would receive something additional.

All the kits already had the orphan's name marked on them, according to the needs of each one. All contained warmer clothes, but one or the other had a toy or some different kind of food that would cheer the child up. So Marisa added a note in Lyra's packet "Near the river that surrounds Jordan College there is a gift. Come in secret, I hear you are good at it." Mrs. Coulter bluffed, she didn't know if the girl was good at secrets or if she was good at anything. That was her attempt to see the bastard. 

No one saw the note added by Mrs. Coulter. That was the first part of the plan. 

The second part of the plan depended entirely on Lyra and was a success. 

Marisa was behind a tall tree near the river that surrounded Jordan College; the woman was wearing a scarf that covered her hair, and a brown outfit that camouflaged her in that setting. When she saw the girl approaching... Marisa felt an immense urge to come out of hiding and say hello. She felt the need to connect with the thin child who was approaching the river. 

Mrs. Coulter watched as the child took the picnic basket and carefully read the note she put in it. Inside the basket was a diversity of sweets and teas for the little girl to taste and delight in. The child was confused to see no only the basket. 

"Where are you?" The shrill voice echoed. 

Marisa feared that someone would hear. 

"I want to see who you are! Please. No one has ever done this for me before." The child pleaded. 

Marisa's heart broke in two, as did the golden monkey's. The older woman's daemon watched Pan with an almost uncontrollable urge to grab the young daemon. Mrs. Coulter couldn't put it all to waste. 

"Shhhh." Marisa said and that got Lyra's attention. 

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" What a curious child she was to possess. 

"This is not the time yet, child." Marisa didn't come out of hiding. "Don't come any closer, I can see you and you can't see me." 

"That's not fair." The thin child threw a tantrum. At that moment Lady Coulter noticed the poor state of Lyra's dress and the dirt all over the girl's body. The child had probably been playing in the mud all day. A savage one. The little girl could easily be mistaken as a Gyptian child. 

Marisa wished she could bathe Lyra, pamper her with several different soaps and even allow her to take it with lots of bubbles. The child shouldn't even know what bubbles were. At that moment Marisa had to be strong; her actions in a possible future would be planned later. 

"Lyra, the world is not fair. Take the basket and share it with your friends. I've prepared it myself. Everything in the basket was added thinking of you." Lady Coulter said  


The girl signaled that she would approach the tree again. 

"If you come any closer, I can never come back here. You don't want that, do you? It's not the time yet, Lyra." Those words made the girl flinch. 

"But..." 

"It's not the time yet, dear." 

"Will I get to see you one day? To say thank you?" The little girl asked hopefully. 

Mrs. Coulter had to control her emotions at that moment. She wanted to say yes, that she would go back to the damn college and get Lyra. Pick up Lyra and take her to live with her, to be in her mother's arms - the place she should never have left. The problem was, she couldn't, not while Asriel was so influential, not while she wasn't named head of the Oblation Board. 

One day she would come back. Or not. 

" Madam...?" 

"You can thank me if you eat a piece of the chocolate cake I added especially 

"Now?" 

With the lack of answers, Lyra understood that that was a yes. The girl ate the chocolate cake as if it was the only food she had in days. She devoured every little piece and dared herself to repeat it twice. The thin child had never eaten anything as tasty as that. 

Behind the tree, Marisa watched the hunger that took hold of her daughter. Lyra had no manners for eating, she soiled herself wholly and still ate the cake with her dirty hands, completely ignoring the spoon she carefully added to the basket. 

When Mrs. Coulter got her hands on Lyra again... She would have a lot of work. Marisa could see that just from the way her daughter ate and behaved in front of strangers. No manners, no education, not a decent outfit. Part of her felt guilty for the situation her daughter found herself in - if she hadn't denied the bastard child... Daydreams she wouldn't allow herself to have, especially now. 

"I liked... a lot of that chocolate cake. The cooks have never made something so tasty here at Jordan College. I'll leave a piece for Roger, I know I will, but I can't stop eating that. It's so yummy, I wish it would never end. It's so much better than the weird food they serve sometimes. Do you like this cake? You must like it, you'd be a fool not to...". And that's when Marisa realized that Lyra was a chatterbox if she let the girl keep talking all afternoon and as much as she was interested... She couldn't stay any longer. 

"Lyra, I need you to go now and don't turn back. Keep our secret." Marisa ordered. 

The girl wiped her dirty hands on her old dress. 

"But we haven't even talked." 

"That was enough." 

"Are you coming back?" 

Again, Lyra wondered if they would have any contact; the orphan was curious to know who the woman behind the tree was, she couldn't see anything, not even the woman's daemon. All she knew was that the woman had very pretty handwriting and a sweet voice. 

"One day." Lady Coulter promised. She only realized the gravity of those words when Lyra started to walk away. 

"I will wait. I want to meet you one day. You gave me something no one ever did, you gave me such a nice surprise..." After that Lyra walked away. 

Mrs. Coulter watched Lyra walk away. The dirty, skinny child was getting further and further away from Marisa's sight. The bastard daughter had met the mother she thinks dead that afternoon and didn't even know it, the girl was enchanted by a mysterious woman she had never seen. The imperious Mrs. Coulter was enchanted by the uneducated, chatty girl who in other circumstances would have irritated her. 

Marisa knew she wanted Lyra for herself. The woman wiped away a solitary tear that ran freely down her cheek. Her heart filled with joy and sadness at that moment. 

"I will come back and I will take you to London, Lyra. That's a promise." Marisa whispered from behind the tree. 

The golden monkey dreaded the promise Lady Coulter made to herself, he knew they would have to face Asriel, the magisterium, and the law of the scholastic sanctuary if they were to have the slim child. He also knew that neither of them was willing to keep repressing their maternal feelings, they wanted the child. 

One day Mrs. Coulter would take the girl to London and pamper her: have exclusive clothes made, offer the widest variety of sweets for her to try, bathe her, and put her to sleep in a warm, comfortable bed. One day. 

Marisa grimaced as she thought of the work she would have when she started to mold Lyra; the child seemed to be a bit wild and tantrum. She would deal with that. To be extraordinary required effort. Lyra would be extraordinary, Marisa would make that happen for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to comment! 
> 
> until next time!!!!


End file.
